Moutain O' Mourne
by Serenity Soyokaze
Summary: AU: Songfic to 'Mountain o'mourne' by Don McLean. Just a sweet little FF ficcie i done a while a go, but never posted. Please take a look at it


**Mountains O' Mourne**  
  
A/N: Hey everyone, this is only a little songfic, and it'll probably overrides the story again, but it's not really a real story, just a little AU story about Ferio missing Fuu. Well, I hope you enjoy it, I had fun writing the thing…and by the way, I've nearly finished chapter 7 for Dynasty sisters, so I hope you go read that too   
  
…I really need to stop talking so much…  
  
Ferio sat at his desk in the castle, a green quill in his hand. He had thought for a while about his letter, and his gold eyes scanned over the blank parchment set in front of him. He inked up his pen, and started to write, his scribbly writing just readable, ink blots appearing in places here and there. He enjoyed writing about his encounters that day so much; he decided to make it a poem. A fresh piece of parchment was set on his desk, and he decided to write a little slower, his writing appearing much clearer than usual.   
  
_"Oh Fuu, this London's a wonderful sight,   
With people here working by day and by night.  
And they don't sow potatoes, nor barley, nor wheat,  
But there's gangs of them diggin' for gold in the street.   
At least when I asked them that's what I was told,  
So I just took a hand at this diggin' for gold.   
But for all what I found there I might as well be,  
In the place, where the dark morn sweeps down to the sea."_  
  
He stopped to reminisce about what happened that morning, with meeting an old man named Chang Ang, scratching around on a corner, looking for gold. Ferio asked him on what he was doing, and Chang Ang gave him a strange look, before muttering, "gold, youngn', gold" and went on his way, walking stick in hand. Ferio only blinked and walked on, back to his hotel, to dress for the ball he had to attend that night.   
  
_"I believe that when writing I wish you expressed,   
As to how the fine ladies in London where dressed.   
But if you believe me when asked to a ball,   
They don't wear no tops to their dresses at all.   
Oh I've seen them myself and you could not in truth,  
Tell if they were bound for a ball or a bath.  
Don't be startin' them fashions now Fuu Hououji,   
In the place when the dark morn sweeps down to the sea."_  
  
"Hey sweetie, what can I get ya?" a tall lady named Caldina, asked him that night, her candyfloss shaded hair in a towering bun on her head, her clothing just reaching to cover her top half. Ferio gulped, his eyes wandering to her chest, and quickly back up, a blush taking hold of his cheeks, "Uh, no thank-you, miss" and she shrugged, laughed, and moved on to the next man, a tall dark haired man named Geo Metro, the ambassador of Autozam…   
  
_"There's beautiful girls here, O never you mind,   
Beautiful shapes nature never designed.  
Lovely complexions of roses and cream,   
But let me remark, though with regard to the same.   
But if those roses you venture to sip,  
The colours might all come away on your lip.  
So I'll wait for the wild rose that's waiting for me,   
In the place, where the dark morn sweeps down to the sea."_  
  
"Why, Hello, Prince Ferio!" a teenager called Aska spoke behind him, flapping an elegant lace fan, ebony hair held in high buns on her head, her face in shades of snow and crimson, the powered make-up reaching down past her neck. Ferio smiled at the Fahren princess as he kissed her cheek, some of her make-up coming off on his lips. They both laughed embarrassingly, before Ferio made his way outside, not wanting to be there any longer.   
  
_"You remember our Eagle Vision of course; well he's over here, with the rest of the force.   
I saw him one day as he stood on the strand,   
Stopped all the traffic, with a wave of his hand   
And as we we're talked of days that were gone,  
The whole town of London stood there to look on…_  
  
"Eagle! It's been a while, hasn't it, old friend?" Ferio flagged down Eagle Vision as he was about to stop traffic for his team to pass through. Eagle laughed and hugged his friend, "It sure has, my good man…" and they talked, going back to old times when they had first met, By Ferio's other good friend, Master Mage Clef. There was silence for a moment while the whole town listened in to their conversation, before Eagle spoke, "…I wish I was back home…"  
  
_But for all his great powers,   
He's wishful like me, to be back, where the dark morn sweeps down to the sea."_  
  
He sat down the quill, and sprinkled some sand on his letter, blowing it off in the fire. Content, he melted some wax, and let it drip slowly off the special candle, and pressed the royal Cephirian seal onto it hardly. He watched with a smile as the wax dried, and looked over to a greyscale sketch of his love on his desk. Being ambassador for a country wasn't an easy task, especially when you leave your true love behind…  
  
Yay, I had fun writing this, I adore this song. By the way, Don Mclean wrote it, and if you've heard it, I salute you it's such a romantic and lovely song; I recommended you search your parent's CD collections, or download it anyway. Alrighty, back to Dynasty sisters, so Ja ne for now =ducks from flying emus= 


End file.
